This study is designed to look at the effects of fructose in mixed meals upon the substrate and hormonal responses of normal and gestationally diabetic pregnant women. In non-pregnant diabetic subjects, supplementation and/or substitution of carbohydrate with fructose appears to improve the metabolic regulation.